Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly
Jamie "Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly" Hulbert (born October 26, 1976) has adopted a total of twelve children and has two children of his own and works on YouTube. He was born in Santa Clara, Cuba. He has a sister, Griselda (born 1971). He is a judge on Xtreem Judging, and has been a lead one since 1997. He is also a user on YouTube. His net worth is $2 billion. History 1970s Tellyznphonezfor was born in 1976 in Santa Clara, Cuba. 1980s Tellyznphonezfor's sister graduated high school in 1989. She also earned a degree in Philosophy. He first met Jaquinda Pérez in 1988 during high school. Tellyznphonezfor graduated from high school in 1993, two semesters earlier than his peers. 1990s He moved to South Carolina in 1994 with his family and Jaquinda's family, after Jaquinda graduated from high school that year. Him and Jaquinda married in 1995. He joined Xtreem Judging to become a critic in 1995, as a voter in the private sector. He became a level 10 voter in 1997, and became a main judge in August of 1997 and as of now, continues to be a main judge. He coined the term "vidiot", which is a combination of "video" and "idiot". Those are videos that seem true, but aren't. His sister married in 1993, and has given birth to two daughters in 1995 and 1999 respectively. According to the vidiot/episode in MultiNanny 24-7, he graduated high school in 1995 at 22. This took place 18 years later. In 1998, he upgraded Xtreem chart, which is housed by Xtreem Judging, to have it contain information from 1976 to 1981 as well as from 1982 to 1998 on. The hosts accepted the upgrade. It upgraded all-star lists for the Xyzyn 40s, 1980s, and Jimmy Carter's run in office. The older lists without the older songs were still considered as the official lists. 2000s In 2005, YouTube was formed. As soon as possible, Tellyznphonezfor joined with the username Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly. In 2006, he rose to fame. In the summer, he also created a character called "Emmy the Queen B***h", who is claimed to be born on December 18, 1977. 2010s Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly requested Cooper Bates, the host of Xtreem Judging's niece from Florida, to make a vidiot. Cooper Bates accepted the request. According to vidiots, Tellyznphonezfor married Jennifer Lockhart in March 2013. her future started getting worse. Tellyznphonezfor adopted eight children from different countries that speak unpopular languages. The count of Lockhart's children was added from 16 to 24. Tellyznphonezfor also made thirty unofficial rules. After less than two weeks, Lockhart divorced Tellyznphonezfor, decides to keep the house, keep her biological children, and move Tellyznphonezfor's adopted children to another family. Tellyznphonezfor still got to see his other two kids on weekends. Lockhart remained single until she moved to a mansion in the summer, where she re-marries to her previous husband. On a TV in the episode/vidiot, the two split, then Griselda won custody of the kids, then Tellyznphonezfor moved to a far away city, then the two filed for divorce. For the truth, Jennifer Lockhart was never married to Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly. She was always married to Phil Verdile. Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly and Jennifer Lockhart are both judges from Xtreem Judging. They both joined in 1997. Jennifer Lockhart, however, left the main panel in 2014. She remains a level 10 judge. Griselda remains Tellyznphonezfor's wife. Jennifer Lockhart's total number of kids remains sixteen. On that same summer, Tellyznphonezfor meets someone named Kiezer Olsen. According to vidiots, they both married, but didn't make vidiots out of it. According to vidiots, they hated Asians, so they adopted six Asian children to pretend to make their lives miserable. Kiezer also encouraged Tellyznphonezfor to accumulate an awful lot more viewers and subscribers and make the channel stronger. In vidiots, their Asian children ran away from home after being tired of Tellyzphonezfor and Kiezer ruining their lives, and they were found by a social worker, who spoke to them at the runaway center. The children explained why they ran away from home. They adopted six more Asian children. Tellyznphonezfor and Kiezer managed to activate a safety latch so these six would not run away this time. Tellyznphonezfor and Kiezer also even managed to homeschool the children in order to keep an eye on them. For truth, they have all 12 adoptive children. The social worker wasn't really a social worker, and a runaway center wasn't really a runaway center. In 2015, he made videos where he pretended to be Marco Rubio, having had been inspired by Jimmy Fallon who pretended to be Donald Trump. On June 1, 2016, there was a video where Jimmy Fallon pretended to be Donald Trump, Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly pretended to be Marco Rubio, and they made appearances with Rick Santorum, as Rick Santorum and the real Marco Rubio endorsed the real Donald Trump after Trump hit the magic number of 1,237. As Marco Rubio, Tellyznphonezfor asked the question to Santorum, "How come you won the Iowa primary and didn't get any delegates in-", then as Trump, Fallon said "He did not win. He only got 1% of the vote." Tellyznphonezfor corrected Jimmy Fallon by saying "That was in this year. In 2012, he was the winner." In June 2016, Sophie the Otter, who believed all of the vidiots were the truth, gave him a pop quiz. He got all fifteen questions right. In August 2016, Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly corrected the stubborn people for claiming him, some of his events, and some of his people were years older. The Incineratorium Adultsonly started a new series of vidiots called "The Incineratorium" on July 21, 2014. Abusive parents will take their sons they killed from Asia. The Asian sons will go to an insane gas chamber called the Incineratorium. That's where the sons' lifeless bodies will be badly cremated at 8000 degrees Fahrenheit until their bones are edible and crispy. The crew will eat the remains of the cremated Asian son. Ashes from the adults will be scattered in Adultsonly's and Kiezer's bedroom, including their room's bathroom, and the loo. Ashes from the teens will be scattered in the basement. Ashes from sons 12 and under will be scattered in the couple's own adopted Asian's childrens' bedrooms by the couple in random bedrooms. If the child is decapitated, Adultsonly will give extra credit. The series recieved negative critical reviews. The series recieved its 7,000,000th view on July 22, 2014. 99.997% of the series was disliked by users. Takumi Sato gave a favorable review, and didn't understand what a vidiot was: "This is absolutely amazing. I wish my sons were cremated there in South Carolina. And I could eat them." To access the prototype episodes, a fee is required. Customers will pay $1 in the US per hour (8 pounds in Xiysiekz + Zellyx, 1 pound in the UK). Sophie the Otter stated she would never ever pay the fee. The fee is like $1 per hour, $24 per day, over $700 per month, and over $8500 per year. He will also offer a lifetime payment of $700,000. Family Tree *Father: Desiderio Hulbert (b. 1943) *Mother: Griselda Hulbert Sr. (b. 1947) *Sister: Griselda Hulbert Jr. (b. 1971) *Nieces: Adele Hulbert (b. 1995), Tia Hulbert (b. 1999) *Husband (according to vidiots): Kiezer Olsen (b. 1988) *Wife (former according to vidiots): Jaquinda Pérez (b. 1976) *Former wife (according to vidiots): Jennifer Lockhart (b. 1970) *Daughters: Coco Hulbert (b. 1998), Maria Hulbert (b. 2000) *Asian Sons: Aiguo (from China), Aki (from Japan), Ambrocio (from Phillipines), Hung (from Vietnam), Arun (from Cambodia), Ba Tu (from Burma), Sang (from South Korea) *Asian Daughters: Aadarshini (from India), Gagandeep (from Pakistan), Gembira (from Malaysia), Hye (from North Korea), Vanida (from Thailand) GoAnimate Tellyznphonezfor, alongside his team, is a protagonist in the Lewis Brooks Gets Grounded series, with an unsettling avatar. Tellyznphonezfor is voiced by French Fry. Kiezer Olsen's voice is Kidaroo, Alan Kelly's voice is Alan, and Danielle Kelly's voice is Allison. Tellyznphonezfor's biological daughters are also in the series. His sister (voiced by Veena) debuted in the episode where Lewis opened the time capsule that wasn't supposed to be opened until the year 47337. Trivia *He was born Jamie Desiderio Hulbert. At one point, he used to prefer to be called Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly. *His YouTube username is Tellyznphonezforadultsonly. *His nationality is 100% Cuban. *He became a huge Marilyn Manson fanatic in early 2000. In mid-2000, he bought all of Marilyn Manson's albums that were around by that time. Then, he bought all other items in no later than a month. He also bought all of Kesha's albums. *His parents had gotten married in 1969. *He attracts a lot of abusive parents. *His top 3 favorite characters/people are Todd "Scoops" Ming from WordGirl, Florida Senator and 2016 presidential candidate Marco Rubio, and rock musician Marilyn Manson. *His family escaped Cuba after the communist government prosecuted his uncle. *He speaks Spanish and English. Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Selfish Fathers Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Adoptive Parents Category:Selfish Parents Category:Adults Category:People born in 1976 Category:People born in October Category:People from Cuba Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Xenophobes Category:People who stand 72 inches tall Category:Enslavers Category:Bullies Category:Adult Bullies Category:Homeschoolers Category:Pretend Villians Category:Pretend Selfish Parents Category:Pretend Enslavers Category:Pretend Bullies Category:Immigrants Category:Critics Category:Child Abusers Category:Pretend Child Abusers Category:Judges Category:Republicans